<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>textbook by helsinkibaby</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24186511">textbook</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby'>helsinkibaby</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hawaii Five-0 (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Community: 1-million-words, F/M, Fluff, Het, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:06:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>389</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24186511</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A quiet night on the beach...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Noelani Cunha/Steve McGarrett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>1 Million Words' Weekend Challenge</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>textbook</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>for the one million words weekend challenge, fanfic quote edition. Mine was <br/>"You know, this is usually how the person in the first ten minutes of a horror movie gets murdered."</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun had long since vanished under the horizon, starlight glistening off the calm ocean and a steady path of moonlight beaming across the water. A slight breeze blew across the sand, giving the campfire beside Steve a momentary burst of renewed energy, but not enough fresh heat to stop him pulling the blanket a little closer around his shoulders.</p><p>"You know, this is usually how the person in the first ten minutes of a horror movie gets murdered."</p><p>Steve couldn't see Noelani's face, nestled as she was in the vee of his legs, his arms around her waist, her back pressed against his chest. He could hear the smile in her voice though and from the way her body was practically boneless against his, he didn't think that she felt like she was in any real danger. Still, he pulled back a little bit to look down at her, lifting one eyebrow. "Yeah?" he asked. "How do you figure?"</p><p>"It's textbook." She didn't turn to look at him, but her fingers found his under the blanket, tracing gentle patterns. "The private beach, a cool breeze, a couple snuggling romantically under a blanket..." She shifted against him slightly, deliberately, and he knew she'd be able to feel the effect she was having on him. "All we're missing is the crazy man jumping out of the trees with a knife."</p><p>Steve grinned. "I'm not sure he'd have a knife, but I find if you say the words 'crazy man' three times, Danny appears."</p><p>Noelani giggled. "I'm going to tell him you said that."</p><p>Knowing that it wasn't even close to the top ten worst things he'd ever said about Danny Williams, Steve reckoned he'd take his chances. Besides, he didn't want to talk about Danny just then. Not when it was a quiet night and he had the woman he loved in his arms. "You don't need to be scared," he said, even though he knew she wasn't, leaning in to nuzzle her neck. "I'll protect you."</p><p>He kissed her neck then, made her shiver and her eyes when they met his were dark and huge and serious. "I know," she said, bringing her hand to his cheek and pulling his lips down to meet hers.</p><p>Suddenly crazy men and horror movies were far, far from either of their thoughts.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>